Immortal Love (ChanBaek vers)
by alwaysssbaexian
Summary: "Ketika aku sudah terlalu tua dan tidak pantas lagi memanggil appa dengan sebutan 'Daddy' maka aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Lalu 5 tahun kemudian ketika kita akan nampak seumuran, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Chanyeollie'" -Park Baekhyun-


**Chanbaek Story's**

 **\- IMMORTAL LOVE -**

Cast :

 _Park Chanyeol Park (Byun) Baekhyun_

Support Cast : Member EXO Other Cast

Rated : T

 **WARNING!! THIS FICT BOY X BOY A.K.A YAOI. ANTI HOMOPOBIC PLIS CLICK CLOSE PAGE!!!**

 _A/N : Cerita ini murni milik kak Serra a.k.a Sangheera . Saya hanya meremake dalam versi Chanbaek dan mengubah sedikit alur!_

.

.

Ketika aku sudah terlalu tua dan tidak pantas lagi memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Daddy' maka aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Lalu 5 tahun kemudian ketika kita akan nampak seumuran, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Chanyeol-ah' -Park Baekhyun-

Jika waktumu telah habis dan aku masih saja eksis didunia ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu, anakku? -Park Chanyeol-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST, dan suara derap langkah yang terdengar memecah keheningan dalam mansion mewah itu. Sedetik kemudian pria berwajah tampan berkulit pucat itu tersenyum senang saat sepasang lengan mungil melingkari perutnya disertai-

"Daddyyyy!!!!"

-pekikan terdengar nyaring. Pelakunya terkikik kecil lalu memiringkan kepalanya hendak melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan sang ayah.

"Kare?!!"

"Hmm, hari ini Daddy memasakkan Kare kesukaanmu" jawab yang lebih tinggi

"Yeyy, kare buatan Daddy terenak sedunia" pujinya bangga

"Benarkah? Bukannya kare buatan uncle Kyungsoo jauh lebih enak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. Meski uncle Kyungsoo seorang chef terhebat di sebuah restaurant bintang lima, tapi menurutnya buatan Daddy nya tidak terkalahkan.

"Uncle Kyungsoo melewatkan satu bumbu penting, makanya masih kalah dengan buatan Daddy"

Chanyeol, sang Daddy mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Bumbu penting?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di balik punggung Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia melepas pelukannya lalu memberi isyarat kepada sang ayah untuk mendekat.

Oh, apa ini rahasia?

"Bumbu pentingnya adalah cinta Daddy padaku. Itulah sebabnya kare buatan Daddy jadi kare terenak diseluruh dunia"

Chanyeol bungkam, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi sang ayah.

"Saranghae Dad"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar "Nado saranghae baby. Nah, kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu, lalu turun sarapan, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut "Ne!"

"Oh astaga, mataku ternodai dengan kemesraan kalian!"

"Sehun uncle!!!"

Baekhyun berseru girang saat seorang pria berwajah datar berkulit sama pucatnya dengan Chanyeol, tiba dan tanpa permisi duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah terlalu besar untuk memanggilku 'uncle', Baek"

"Baekhyun akan terus memanggilmu 'uncle' selama dia masih memanggilku 'Daddy', Sehun-ah" balas Chanyeol cepat

"Nah kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Hyung'? Kau sudah 17 tahun Park Baekhyun, dan kalian kelihatan seumuran. Mengerti?!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos mendengar penuturan Sehun uncle-nya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol "Apa aku harus melakukannya Dad?" tanyanya kemudian

Chanyeol mematikan kompornya lalu memindahkan kare itu keatas meja "Jangan dengarkan dia, dear. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu lalu sarapan"

"Ne..."

Baekhyun patuh. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk menata meja makan ditemani seorang Oh Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Oh, seharusnya Chanyeol malu mengakuinya, tapi pria berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu adalah temannya. Teman yang kadang datang berkunjung dengan sebuah tujuan "Ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Sehun?"

Sehun beralih menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja "Aku tidak percaya sekarang Baekhyun sudah tumbuh pesat dan menjadi seorang remaja"

"Hmm, remaja yang cantik" angguk Chanyeol

"Tentu saja. Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Chan. Sangat menakjubkan, bagaimana seorang seperti kita bisa merawat seorang bayi manusia seperti Baekhyun"

Chanyeol terdiam namun tangannya tetap bergerak melap piring. Tiba-tiba pria tinggi itu teringat saat dirinya menemukan Baekhyun. Dimana saat itu hujan salju sangat lebat turun menimpah Seoul

"Baekhyun sudah besar sekarang. Meski kau sering memperlakukannya seperti bayi kecilmu, tapi, kau tidak bisa menyangkal bagaimana anak itu akan tumbuh dewasa sepertimu. Kau tidak berniat merubahnya?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Park Baekhyun, putranya, dan seorang manusia.

Tidak! Chanyeol menolak. Baekhyun akan tetap jadi manusia, dan Chanyeol tidak akan merubah anak itu menjadi seorang vampir sepertinya.

17 tahun yang lalu, saat hujan salju lebat mengguyur kota Seoul. Saat dimana Chanyeol sedang berburu untuk menuntaskan rasa hausnya akan darah manusia. Ia samar mendengar sebuah tangisan seorang bayi yang berasal dari bawah semak-semak. Mengabaikan rasa laparnya, ia berjalan menghampiri semak itu dan menemukannya. Ya, seorang bayi mungil sedang menangis karena kedinginan di sebuah keranjang rotan.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk peduli pada bayi itu, bahkan sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menyantap bayi berdarah segar itu. Tapi suara tangisan bayi itu begitu pilu. Seolah memohon pada siapapun untuk membuat tubuh kecilnya menghangat.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia meraih bayi itu dan menggendongnya, memeluknya seolah ia bisa menghangatkan bayi itu dari hawa salju yang dingin. Ajaibnya, bayi itu terdiam lalu tangan mungilnya meraih jas Chanyeol lalu menariknya, seolah bayi itu menyukai dekapannya. Lalu ketika sepasang mata jernih milik bayi mungil itu menatap lurus kearah mata yang lebih besar, Chanyeol merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat ia artikan sampai saat ini.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia akan merawat dan membesarkan bayi manusia itu dalam eksistensi kehidupannya. Ia sendiri bahkan menganggap hal itu hal paling konyol yang dilakukan seorang vampir seperti dirinya. Namun suatu hari, saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang penjual susu yang menatap kagum kearah bayi mungil itu. Chanyeol secara lugas mengakui-

"Astaga, bayi yang manis. Apa dia anakmu?"

"Ya, putraku"

-bahwa bayi itu miliknya.

Bayi itu anaknya. Anak yang ia rawat dan besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anak yang berpuluh-puluh kali ia hampir ia terkam. Anak yang Chanyeol cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Anaknya yang seorang manusia.

Dan Baekhyun tahu tentang hal ini, bahwa ayahnya seorang Vampir.

Bangsa vampir semacam Chanyeol memiliki daya ingat yang sangat kuat, dan seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu identitas dirinya pada Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu sendiri yang sadar dengan sendirinya. Anak itu yang dengan mudahnya memahami tingkah laku sang ayah yang menurutnya 'sedikit' aneh.

Pernah sekali, sewaktu Baekhyun masih kecil. Chanyeol dengan segala jiwa vampirnya, hampir menerkam Baekhyun. Perubahan wujud Chanyeol tepat dihadapan anak balita itu yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak paham bahwa ayahnya bukan seorang manusia, termasuk keseharian Chanyeol di rumah.

"Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi manusia, Sehun-ah" ujar Chanyeol

Ini yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun yang notabene sahabat sesama vampir, sudah berulang kali memingatkan pria jakung itu akan hal ini. Dimana saatnya Chanyeol mengubah Baekhyun menjadi vampir seperti mereka. Cukup gampang sebenarnya, Chanyeol hanya perlu menggigit leher Baekhyun dan menyalurkan racunnya, lalu racun itu akan masuk ke pembuluh darah, maka Baekhyun akan berubah jadi vampir seutuhnya.

"Aku mengingatkanmu untuk mengubahnya jadi vampir bukan karena takut Baekhyun akan membongkar identitas kita. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja Baekhyun itu manusia, makhluk sosial, lalu apa yang akan terjadi kelak jika ia menikah dan keluarga pasangannya akan bertanya bahwa ayahnya yang tidak tua, sedangkan dirinya terus tumbuh lalu menjadi tua. Juga tentang ayahnya yang gemar menghisap darah, telah membunuh ribuan manusia hanya untuk menuntaskan dahaganya. Apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan untuk menjelaskan itu semua?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Lagi pula itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar lebih baik dari pada mengubahnya menjadi iblis seperti kita" lugas Chanyeol

"Ya memang ada cara lain, Chan-"

"Aku tidak akan memakai cara itu!" bentak Chanyeol. Entah mengapa pembicaraan ini terasa sangat membuatnya muak

"Klan kita dan PBB tidak akan membiarkan kau bertindak semaumu lagi, Chanyeol. Sudah cukup Baekhyun yang tahu tentang eksistensi kita. Manusia lainnya tidak akan dibiarkan untuk tahu. Jika kau bertindak gegabah, maka pihak atas yang akan turun tangan membereskanmu!"

Singkatnya, dunia akan kacau jika mengetahui bahwa dalam sistem rantai makanan mereka, masih ada yang lebih tinggi dari manusia. Vampir yang digadang-gadang pembunuh terkeji di dunia itu bahkan berada dibawah lindungan PBB.

PBB sendiri mengaku memiliki hak tinggi mengendalikan dunia, alasan lainnya yaitu menutupi eksistensi kaum Vampir.

Bangsa vampir di lindungi? Ya, karena bangsa mereka adalah orang terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di negeri mereka. Vampir sendiri telah menumpuk harta mereka sejak bertahun-tahun, dan jika di angka kan, manusia takkan mampu menyebutnya. Vampir adalah penguasa jutaan Bank di dunia, memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang, memiliki ribuan aset yang tersebar di berbagai negara, dan yang paling terpenting, kaum mereka adalah penyumbang pajak nomer satu. Pemegang kendali keuangan dunia.

Dengan adanya sistem pertukaran, klan vampir akan memberikan sejumlah kekayaan maka akan di balas dengan perlindungan oleh PBB. Setiap kasus pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh klan vampir, kasus itu akan dialihkan dan di manipulasikan sedemikian rupa pada manusia.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, kau tidak perlu ikut campur"

"Aku harap juga seperti itu, Chan"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Tanpa kedua vampir itu sadari, sepasang kaki menapak turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian nampak serius sekali? Paman, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Baekhyun yang telah berganti baju itu muncul dan mengintrupsi keduanya

"Kami hanya membicarakan soal tempat berburuh hari ini, Baek" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat.

Ekspresi pria putih pucat itu berubah ceria seketika, padahal tadi ia dan Chanyeol sempat berada di suasana tegang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yg masih berada dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik, meneguk air putih dalam gelasnya hingga tandas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian memiliki stok darah dari Korean Red Cross? Kenapa mesti berburuh lagi?" anak itu menyuarakan protesnya

"Darah di sana tidak segar lagi. Sama halnya Kare yang dimasak kemarin lalu kau panasi hari ini, rasanya sudah beda kan?"

Baekhyun cemberut "Eoh, dasar vampir!" gerutunya kemudian yang di balas kekehan oleh Sehun

"Daddy akan pulang larut, jadi malam ini kau tidak perlu menunggu Daddy pulang" pesan Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk imut sebagai balasannya

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju kamar Baekhyun setelah pulang dari berburu dengan Sehun di sebuah diskotik daerah Gangnam. Pria itu membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau anyir darah dan alkohol sebelum menemuai Putra kesayangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum tidur.

"Sweet dream baby" bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun

Sebenarnya Baekhyun belum benar-benar tertidur. Matanya baru terpejam sesaat sebelum Chanyeol tiba.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka sepenuhnya "Apa Daddy membangunkanmu, dear?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol "Temani aku tidur, Dad" pintanya

Chanyeol tersenyum yang mana menghasilkan satu lekungan lesung di pipinya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya lalu membiarkan Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengannya dalam selimut. Setelah Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun langsung meringkuk dalam dekapan sang ayah.

"Aku selalu menyukai pelukan Daddy, rasanya sangat nyaman" gumam bocah 17 tahun itu

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas mendengarnya, tentu saja Baekhyun bergurau. Mana mungkin bisa dikatakan nyaman jika tubuh vampir itu sangat dingin dan keras, tapi pengecualian bagi Baekhyun yg terbiasa dengan itu semua sejak kecil.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah"

"Daddy..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun mendongak berusaha mencari perhatian Chanyeol "Kita akan terus bersama kan?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap yang lebih mungil dalam pelukannya. Diamnya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun resah "Jawab aku, Dad~"

"Ya, kita akan terus bersama selamanya baby"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang "Aku tadi memikirkan ucapan Sehun uncle..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sedangkan Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh anak itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang "... karena aku terus menua sedangkan Daddy tetap muda seperti ini maka, 5 tahun yang akan datang saat aku sudah tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Daddy' maka aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Lalu 10 tahun kemudian, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dongsaeng'. Dan 20 tahun kemudian ketika aku sudah tidak muda lagi, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nae Adeul' lalu..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat "Ssttt, tidurlah baby. Bukankah besok kau harus ke sekolah? Kau tidak boleh bangun terlambat, oke?"

"Ya Dad" Baekhyun bergumam sambil meremat kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang di kenakan Chanyeol dengan kuat, seolah tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melepasnya

"Lalu…" Chanyeol yang ikut memejamkan matanya, berbisik didalam hati "Jika waktumu telah habis dan aku masih saja eksis didunia ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan, sayang? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirimu? Apa kata 'selamanya' benar-benar mempunyai makna didunia ini?"

.

"Selamat pagi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun ada?"

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berkulit tan serta rambut kecokelatannya yang tersisir rapi khas anak sekolahan itu, menyapa saat Chanyeol membuka pintu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berusaha menahan nafas, bagaimana tidak jika ia nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri saat aroma darah pria manusia itu menguar memenuhi penciumannya.

"Ahh, Baekhyun? Dia-"

"Jongin-ssi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun berucap sambil terengah. Anak itu ternyata berlari dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju pintu utama di lantai satu

"Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk menjemputmu. Ayo berangkat kesekolah bersama!" Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "Bus akan tiba di halte 10 menit lagi. Cepat bergegas!"

Baekhyun melotot. Apa-apaan anak ini!

"Aku berangkat diantar oleh Daddy-ku" tolak Baekhyun

Jongin cemberut "Ahjussi, biarkan kali ini aku berangkat bersama Baekhyun. Mau sampai kapan ahjussi mengantarnya ke sekolah? ia sudah besar, biarkan dia mandiri"

"Kim Jongin!!" bentak Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendengus. Masih pagi tapi ia malah sudah di gurui oleh bocah SMA? "Kau benar, tapi-"

"Nah. Baekhyun-ah, sekarang cepat ambil tasmu jika kau tidak ingin kita terlambat!" Jongin dengan seenaknya memerintah Baekhyun

"Aish! Sialan kau!" maki Baekhyun lalu berbalik memasuki rumahnya untuk mengambil tasnya

"Baek~" Chanyeol menegur, sedikit tidak enak pada Jongin yang kena umpat

"Ekhem!" suara Jongin mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol "Jadi... Ahjussi adalah Ayah Baekhyun?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan "Melihat masih betapa mudanya ahjussi, dan telah memiliki anak seperti Baekhyun yang berusia 17 tahun, berarti ada kemungkinan ahjussi dulu menikah muda. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika nanti Baekhyun juga menikah muda?"

"Hah?!"

"Aish, kau ini bicara apa, huh?!" Baekhyun mendelik pada Jongin "Dad, aku berangkat dulu"

"Y-ya, hati-hati sayang"

Baekhyun menjinjit lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol, kebiasaannya selama ini jika hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Jongin disana menyaksikannya sampai-sampai ia jadi iri. Bukankah ayah dan anak ini terlihat romantis?

Setelah berpamitan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa berniat menyahuti seruan Jongin dibelakang sana. Ia pun merasa Jongin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil cengar-cengir. Lalu, saat Jongin berhasil menjajari langkahnya, Baekhyun malah menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jongin seolah pria itu adalah kuman. Baekhyun lalu berbalik. Wajahnya yang semula nampak kesal, berubah seketika saat melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu untuk melihatnya.

"Daddy! Saranghaeee~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Kesal merasa diabaikan, kali ini Jongin yang berteriak di telinga Baekhyun "BAEKHYUN-AAH... SARANGHAE!"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, terkejut melihat tingkah pria bernama Jongin itu. Tubuhnya terasa membeku seketika.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin tersenyum bahkan tertawa bahagia menerima tendangan dan pukulan dari Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak salah lihat dan bahkan yakin, semburat merah memenuhi pipi Baekhyun-nya.

Selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menjaga jarak dengan manusia. Tidak bergaul pada siapapun dan bahkan memiliki komunikasi yang bisa dihitung jari dengan tetangga mereka. Mereka selalu berpindah dari negara satu ke negara lain, ke daerah satu ke daerah lain hanya untuk menutup identitas Chanyeol yang seorang vampir.

Tapi pagi ini, seorang anak remaja dengan berani mengetuk rumah mereka. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan memasuki kehidupan mereka. Atau tepatnya, kekehidupan Baekhyun. Padahal ini baru 2 minggu sejak mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. Ada perasaan tidak rela menyusup dihatinya.

.

Selama ini Baekhyun sudah berusaha untuk menutup diri dan tidak akrab dengan siapapun di lingkungan sekolahnya. Bersikap dingin dan pendiam, menjadi sosok misterius sehingga tidak ada yang benar-benar mau berteman dengannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta bahkan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bersikap demikian, tapi anak itu sendiri lah yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk tidak membahayakan posisi sang Ayah. Menurutnya terlalu berbahaya jika teman-temannya sampai tahu kalau ayahnya seorang Vampir.

Mereka tidak memerlukan hal-hal yang sering disebut sebagai bersosialisasi, karena menurut mereka, semakin sedikit orang yang mereka kenal maka semakin mudah juga mereka dalam menyamar. Dan akan sedikit pula orang yang akan Baekhyun ingat dan rindukan. Baekhyun tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun, karena jika ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan dan ia adalah orang yang membenci perpisahan yang akan membuatnya berlarut dalam kesedihan.

Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah remaja berusia 17 tahun. Ia manusia, dan sekeras apapun usahanya agar tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, nyatanya itu meninggalkan sedikit kehampaan. Melihat remaja seusianya yang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama temannya di game center atau di lapangan basket, bercerita tentang hebatnya idola atlet masing-masing. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar dari jauh, berpura-pura membaca sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman, agaimana rasanya memiliki janji temu di sebuah cafe dan membahas hal-hal konyol lalu tertawa lepas seolah tidak memiliki beban. Hang Out, menghabiskan waktu di game center lalu malamnya pergi ke tempat karokean melepas penat.

Tapi itu semua hanya angan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengkhayalkan bagaimana rasa bahagia itu hanya dalam benaknya saja.

Namun... Tampaknya hari ini Baekhyun dikalahkan oleh bisikan hati kecilnya.

"Ahjussi, boleh kah kami mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat karoke? Kami janji tidak akan pulang lewat dari jam 9 malam. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat" itu Jongin

Sore itu Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan remaja yang menghampiri mobilnya ketika ia hendak menjemput Baekhyun. Remaja-remaja itu berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun meski terlihat Baekhyun berusaha menghindari mereka. Namun Chanyeol dapat membaca keinginan kecil itu dari sorot kedua mata amber Baekhyun-nya.

"Kau mau pergi, dear?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Ada rasa takut sebenarnya "Apakah boleh, Dad?"

Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol akan berteriak kata 'tidak' dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menarik Baekhyun masuk ke mobil lalu membawanya pulang. Tapi ia seakan di tampar oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tak punya hak melarang Baekhyun "Jika kau mau, Daddy akan memberi izin. Asal kau harus berjanji pulang sebelum jam 9 malam"

Mata amber itu berbinar. Ia sudah menanti lama untuk hal ini. Tapi terbesit sebuah kegundahan dihatinya 'Apa ini tidak apa-apa?' namun Baekhyun berusaha menepisnya. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakannya walau hanya satu kali. Baekhyun hanya perlu berhati-hati agar semuanya tetap aman. Ya, harusnya seperti itu.

Karokean sebenarnya adalah ide dari Kim Jongin. Selain untuk berusaha membuat Baekhyun akrab dengan teman-temannya, juga kali ini adalah kesempatan untuknya mendekati Baekhyun. Ya, pria itu memiliki perasaan pada Baekhyun, karena katanya selain cantik, Baekhyun itu anak yang pintar dan sangat menawan saat tersenyum.

.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tersedak sisa nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol meraih segelas air lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria cerewet seperti Jongin!"

Jawaban Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol menatap pria mungil itu. Sedikit merasa kurang nyaman, Baekhyun meraih tissu lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di Seoul sedikit lebih lama? Mungkin 3-4 tahun?" tawar Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Chanyeol "Benarkah?"

"Ya" kali ini gantian, Chanyeol yang merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu oleh Baekhyun "Karena kau sudah hampir dewasa, aku mulai berencana untuk mencarikanmu tempat tinggal" Chanyeol bangkit lalu menuju westafel untuk mencuci gelas bekas minum darahnya. "Kau sudah harus belajar mandiri. Daddy tidak mau putraku yang sudah berusia 17 tahun ini terus-terusan bersikap manja dan bergantung padaku. Mulai hari ini kau harus mencuci piring bekas makananmu, Baek..." ujar Chanyeol sambil tangannya bergerak mencuci piring "Daddy juga akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya mencuci"

Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Hei, apa-apaan dengan pekerjaan dapur? Apa Chanyeol sudah mulai lelah untuk memasakannya makanan? Atau Chanyeol menyuruhnya belajar memasak sendiri?

"Baiklah Dad!"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa dear? Daddy tidak mendengarnya"

"BAIKLAH DADDY!!!"

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, ia tahu Baekhyun-nya pasti merasa kesal saat ini.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun untuk mandiri. Bukan hanya soal dapur, tapi juga diajar mencuci oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun seorang carrier, ingat. Selama ini Chanyeol yang mengerjakan hampir semua pekerjaan rumah, Baekhyun hanya membantu seadanya dan itupun saat weekend.

Lalu sebagai balasannya, Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun izin untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya di hari minggu, dengan syarat apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tidak boleh membawa temannya ke rumah. Selain itu, Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sebuah Black Card untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun diluar sana. Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia bahagia, di beri izin dan kartu ATM no limit oleh ayahnya, dan kadang ia meneraktir teman-temannya sesekali dengan kartu itu.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya di sebuah restauran, Jongin mengantar Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya.

"Aduhh!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

Jongin memegangi perutnya sambil meringis pelan "Perutku kekenyangan, sepertinya terlalu penuh, hehehe. Terima kasih untuk hari ini Baekhyunie" ujar pria itu lembut tak lupa sebuah usapan di kepalanya

Baekhyun menoleh lalu sedetik kemudian ia terkejut. Fakta bahwa wajah Jongin terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya, membuatnya salah tingkah. Lama pada posisi seperti itu, perlahan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah semerah handuknya dirumahnya. Begitupun dengan Jongin, pria yang biasanya tidak bisa diam itu tersenyum kalem dengan degup jantung yang bertalu akibat posisi mereka. Ia merasa senang bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun begitu cantik dan alami.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Baekhyun pertama kali, memecah kecanggungan

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Pria tan itu tertegun karena baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

"Ah, y-ya sama-sama" kali ini Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku-"

"Tunggu!" Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga pria mungil itu kembali menghadapnya "Aku ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi, Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Jongin, pasalnya pria itu sudah pernah menyatakannya saat di gedung musik sekolah dan Baekhyun belum memberi jawaban yang pasti.

"Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jongin menyatakannya lagi dan Baekhyun belum mengetahui jawabannya. Jongin adalah pria yang baik, tingkahnya yang kadang 'sedikit' konyol dan aktif itu membuat ia sekarang memiliki banyak teman. Lalu dalam lingkungan teman-temannya, Jongin dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang spesial baginya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerima perasaanku?" Jongin meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, seolah berkata bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, Jongin" Baekhyun memberitahu secara tidak langsung

"Kau bisa memberitahuku secara perlahan dan aku janji akan mendengarkanmu"

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah kita bisa-"

"Jika kau takut pada ayahmu, aku bisa membantumu mengatakan dan menjelaskan padanya"

"Bukan begitu" Baekhyun menggeleng

"Lalu apa?"

Aku harus menjaga identitas ayahku. Dan apa jika aku mengatakan bahwa ayahku seorang Vampire kau akan menerimanya? Apa kau juga akan menjaga rahasia itu?

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu, apa kau percaya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, takjub bagaimana pria cerewet di hadpannya itu bisa berubah jadi semanis ini "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku jadi kekasihmu Baek"

Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang berlaku semanis ini dalam hidupnya -kecuali ayahnya-. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memiliki sedikit keraguan untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Jongin. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa tersentuh dengan ketulusan pria itu, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan tanda bahwa ia menerimanya.

"Baiklah-"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bahagia, saking bahagianya, ia beralih memeluk Baekhyun lalu memutarnya sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun memekik

"Kenapa~?" Jongin terdengar merajuk "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya Park Baekhyun jadi kekasihku!"

Baekhyun tersipu "Ta-tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh memelukku sembarangan"

"Kenapa? Chanyeol ahjussi saja bisa!"

"Karena dia Ayahku Kim Jongin!"

"Dan aku kekasihmu Kim Baekhyun"

"Yak!!!"

Kedua anak manusia yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tengah asyik melempar tawa di luar sana, tanpa menyadari adanya seorang lainnya yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari lantai tiga.

 _"Masih ada jalan keluar untuk membebaskan Baekhyun dari kita tanpa perlu mengubahnya"_

 _"Ya, memang ada cara lain..."_

Chanyeol, orang yang menatap tajam kearah sepasang kekasih baru itu tersenyum pahit. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan.

 _"...perpisahan"_

.

.

Malam makin pekat, kian menambah volume derasnya hujan yang menghantarkan hawa dingin melalui celah-celah jendela. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ia baca kearah jendela ruangannya ketika kilat dan petir saling bersahutan dengan suara nyaring diluar sana. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar. Tepat saat itu terdengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"DADDYYY!!!!!"

"Iyaa sayang, daddy kesana!"

Baekhyun memang menyukai hujan, tapi dia tidak suka saat hujan turun disertai dengan kilat dan petir karena itu menakutinya. Apalagi suasana malam itu memang terlihat lain dari biasanya.

Cklek!

Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat melihat gumpalan selimut diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia yakin putranya tengah meringkuk ketakutan didalam sana.

"Daddy! Ini tidak lucu!" suara Baekhyun terdengar nyaring. Ternyata anak itu mengintip dari balik selimutnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka

Chanyeol kembali tertawa sambil melangkah mendekat "Maafkan Daddy sayang.. Kau lucu sekali dengan pose seperti itu. Daddy jadi ingin memotretmu, hahaha"

"Hiks Daddy~" Baekhyun makin meringkuk ketika suara petir kembali terdengar. Chanyeol yang masih tertawa lantas naik ke tempat tidur dan membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh putranya

"Ck" Chanyeol berdecak ketika melihat sebuah bantal ternyata menutupi kedua telinga Baekhyun "Letakkan saja bantal itu. Daddy akan menutup telingamu"

Baekhyun meletakkan bantal itu lalu masuk kedalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Daddy~"

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan mata terpejam

"Ish, Daddy! Jangan tidur! Pokoknya Daddy harus menjagaku malam ini, oke!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Dengan masih menutup matanya ia berguman "Baiklah!"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang ayah "Jangan tidur!"

"Ck. Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang kau yang tidur, besok kau harus ke sekolah"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia pun semakin meringkuk dalam dekapan Chanyeol, sambil sesekali menggerutu saat suara petir kembali terdengar. Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakan gelisah Baekhyun lantas terkekeh pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha agar suara petir itu teredam pada Baekhyun.

"Daddy~" Baekhyun kembali bersuara membuat Chanyeol berdecak gemas

"Hm?"

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan" Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukan Ayahnya "Tapi Daddy harus berjanji tidak akan marah setelahnya"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh putranya, namun ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan sendiri dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Katakan"

"Hari ini, aku dan Jongin resmi berkencan" Baekhyun mencicit diakhir kalimat

Chanyeol kembali bungkam. Tebakannya benar, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung dari Baekhyun. Semacam ada perasaan ganjil dan sesuatu terasa menghantam sudut hatinya.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol "Apa Daddy tidak marah?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol terlampau cepat

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol lalu mendudukan tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah "Aku akan merahasiakan identitas Daddy dari Jongin, jika itu yang Daddy khawatirkan"

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu" Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun "Hujannya sudah redah. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku"

"Daddy tidak mau menemaniku tidur?"

"Kau sudah besar Baekhyun. Kau sudah tidak pantas ditemani tidur oleh Daddy lagi"

Kenapa?

Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus bersikap seperti ini pada Baekhyun. Namun sesuatu didalam dirinya seolah membenarkan sikapnya.

"Dad~" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu hendak melangkah pergi "Jika Daddy tidak menyukai aku berkencan dengan Jongin, maka aku akan memutuskannya besok. Asal Daddy tidak marah lagi"

Chanyeol berbalik "Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau berpacaran dengan Jongin itu hakmu. Aku tidak punya hak ikut campur!"

Baekhyun tertegun "Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau adalah Ayahku dan aku adalah anakmu?! Tentu saja kau berhak ikut campur segala urusanku!" tangan Baekhyun terkepal berusaha menahan tangis

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah asal tidak pada Baekhyun. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu larut malam" Chanyeol mengurai tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengannya lalu melangkah menuju pintu namun-

Greb!

"Dad! Kenapa Daddy seperti ini?! Kenapa Daddy tiba-tiba bersikap seolah ingin melepasku?!"

\- sepasang lengan mungil melingkar dari belakang disertai suaranya bergetar dengan isak tangis.

Chanyeol tersentak. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Pria tinggi itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu berbalik. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata putra kesayangannya "Sayang-"

"Jika Daddy melakukan ini karena aku berbuat salah, maka aku akan merubah sikapku. Aku berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana lagi bersama temanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan pacaran lagi dengan Jongin atau siapapun. Maafkan aku jika aku membuat posisi Daddy semakin sulit. Seharusnya memang aku tidak bergaul dengan siapapun. Maafkan aku karena sudah egois dan tidak memikirkan posisi Daddy. Maafkan aku..." kedua pipi gembil itu basah oleh air mata

Sesuatu berdenyut ngilu dalam hati Chanyeol saat melihat kesayangannya menangis sepedih ini karena sikapnya.

"Dear-"

"Kupikir, Daddy sudah berjanji kita akan terus bersama apapun yang terjadi. Satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersamamu. Aku tidak keberatan melepas Jongin, Jaehyun, Lucas, dan Kyungsoo, asal ada Daddy. Hanya Daddy!"

"Baek-"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal Dad dan aku berjanji tidak akan egois lagi"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Rancauan anak itu benar-benar membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh "Ssstt... Bukan itu maksudku, sayang. Daddy mohon berhentilah menangis, hm?!"

"Dad~"

"Daddy disini sayang"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata dipipi Baekhyun. Sebuah ciuman di dahi pun Chanyeol berikan. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibanding apapun.

Lama menatapi wajah sembab sang anak, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, entah dorongan dari mana Chanyeol mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Hingga sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal terasa menyentuh bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kebelakang tengkuk Baekhyun seolah menahan pergerakan dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Baekhyun pun terlihat tidak menghindar ataupun menolak, ia bahkan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mulai berinisiatif menggerakkan bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya yang satu ia gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang ramping Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mereka berdua menempel erat. Kedua tangan Baekhyun pun entah sejak kapan teralungkan di masing-masing pundak Chanyeol. Ciuman itu semakin intens saat Baekhyun dengan ragu ikut membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang berhasil meredahkan tangis Baekhyun, namun tampaknya ia lupa pada batasan tentang status mereka sebagai Ayah dan anak.

.

"Fuck! Aku pasti sudah gila! Aarrgghhh!!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya sambil mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah 'gila' sejak tadi.

"Dasar pedofil!"

"Diamlah Oh Sehun, atau kupatahkan lehermu"

Sehun kembali tertawa garing, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol "Aku heran kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang. Padahal anak kecil pun tahu arti tatapanmu pada Baekhyun"

"Yak!! Kau?! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan-"

"Panggilan sayangmu dan caramu menatapnya bukan seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya, tapi seperti seorang pria pada orang yang ia cintai!" Sehun berujar gemas

Chanyeol terdiam. Benarkah ia ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun anaknya? Yang benar saja!

"Dia bukan anakmu, sekedar mengingatkan saja. Dia hanya seorang bayi yang kau temukan ditengah semak-semak saat hujan salju, dan kau besarkan sampai sekarang!" sambung Sehun

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia meraih wine dihadapannya lalu meneguknya hingga tandas "Tidak mungkin" ujarnya pelan, namun ada keraguan didalamnya

"Mungkin saja. Dengar, saat ini Baekhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik meski ia seorang pria. Kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama, bahkan tak jarang kalian sering tidur bersama. Kasih sayang yang kau berikan padanya, cepat atau lambat akan berubah menjadi cinta. Percaya padaku"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menghela nafas lelah "Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu hal untuk melepaskannya. Tapi kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?!"

"Melespaskan Baekhyun? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir sudah waktunya anak itu kembali kekomunitasnya. Baekhyun itu manusia dan ia harus hidup bersama dengan manusia lain. Aku membiarkannya bergaul dengan teman-temannya disekolah, hal yang selama ini tidak pernah Baekhyun lakukan. Aku juga mengajarinya cara mengurus dirinya sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah memberikannya uang yang sangat banyak direkening bank untuk menghidupi dirinya. Aku benar-benar telah berencana melepaskannya, Sehun. Tapi saat Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan anak itu, aku makin gelisah. Aku berpikir, akan baik jika Jongin menjaga Baekhyun nantinya. Tapi aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak rela."

"Kau yakin bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun? Apa kau fikir Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja diluar sana hanya dengan sejumlah uang yang kau berikan?. Sesekali bersikap egois tidak masalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membutuhkanmu, aku yakin dia hanya menginginkan dirimu, bukannya orang lain"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ucapan Sehun seolah mengetuk hatinya. Kembali ia mengingat semua ucapan Baekhyun padanya, betapa anak itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpanya, ia juga bahkan rela melepas teman-temannya demi dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "Kau benar Oh Sehun. Sepertinya aku harus bersikap egois mulai saat ini"

Chanyeol mulai memikirkan dan mulai menyambungkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin egois demi Baekhyun, karena keesokan harinya sepulang dari Bar, Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Hai Kim Jongin"

Jongin yang saat itu sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya terkejut saat melihat ayah Baekhyun berada di depan rumahnya.

Masih tercium aroma alkohol dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau tidak perlu menjemput ataupun mengantar Baekhyun lagi"

"Maksud paman?"

"Aku menghargai persahabatan kalian. Tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu berharap banyak pada hubungan kalian"

Jongin terkejut "Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun dimiliki oleh siapapun"

Jongin sedikit banyak merasa aneh "Apa maksud paman? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?. Aku tidak tahu apa paman mengidap sejenis daugther complex atau apapun itu, tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan paman?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku memang Ayah Park Baekhyun" kedua mata Chanyeol berkilat dan berubah menjadi merah darah "juga orang yang mencintainya"

.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dan sesampainya disana, kamar itu kosong namun suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Chanyeol lega seketika.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh tingginya keatas kasur sambil sesekali menghirup nafas panjang. Aroma Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya rileks seketika. Aroma yang sudah sangat familiar dan telah menjadi candu kedua setelah darah, bagi Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga pria itu merutuki dirinya, betapa bodohnya dirinya selama ini yang selalu berfikir untuk melepaskan Baekhyun..

"Dad~" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati wajah terkejut Baekhyun di ambang pintu kamar mandinya. "Dari mana saja? Daddy tidak pulang semalaman. Apa Daddy dari berburu?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur itu lalu duduk di pinggiran. Ia menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kemari" ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol lantas menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"Dad~" cicitnya terkejut

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Dengan posisi Baekhyun di pangkuannya, ia bisa dengan leluasa menatap paras cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang terjadi semalam"

Baekhyun berubah tegang dalam pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol diriku"

"A-aku tidak mengerti"

Chanyeol mengelus surai lembab Baekhyun "Apa kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Daddy memang mencintaiku-"

"Bukan sebagai seorang ayah pada anaknya" sela Chanyeol cepat yang mana membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Aku, Park Chanyeol mencintaimu Park Baekhyun sebagai seorang pria terhadap kekasih hatinya"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terkejut, terbukti dari mata anak itu yang terbelalak lebar dan kehilangan fokusnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti. Ia sudah sejauh ini dan ya, dia bersikap egois sekarang demi Hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Ini boleh terjadi! Kau ayahku-"

"Aku bukan ayahmu. Kita tidak terikat hubungan darah" sela Chanyeol

"Tapi-"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak bagimu. Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Sekarang aku mengerti arti dari sikapku belakangan ini. Sikapku yang dingin, rasa tidak sukaku pada Jongin dan hasratku untuk ingin terus bersamamu. Menimangmu malam itu, membawamu ke rumahku dan membesarkanmu. Aku melimpahimu dengan kasih sayang, bukan sebagai bentuk rasa kasihan atau simpati semata. Itu semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

"Dad"

"Aku sungguh akan bersikap egois kali ini. Baekhyun. Aku bersumpah, jika waktunya tiba, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seperti diriku agar kelak kau tidak perlu memanggilku Hyung, Cucu, anak, atau apapun, tapi hanya Chanyeol untuk selamanya"

Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan. Bagaimana pernyataan Chanyeol membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun menghangat dan jiwa Omeganya melolong penuh damba. Namun ia masih terdiam sambil menyelami iris kelam sang Ayah.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan hingga kau berusia 20 tahun. Jika kau tidak ingin menjadi vampir sepertiku, maka kaburlah sejauh mungkin hingga aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Namun jika sampai saat itu tiba dan kau masih disini-" Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan berbisik rendah "-maka aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepasmu apapun yang terjadi" bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Dad. Astaga, kenapa kita jadi seperti ini?. Aku... Bingung. Apakah aku juga memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Tapi aku merasa sesuatu berdetak cepat didalam sini" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkan pada dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan "Aku bahagia. Bukankah ini terdengar lebih indah dari pada sebuah janji akan bersama selamanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Semua beban dalam dirinya terasa terangkat dan ia mengeluh dalam hati. Mengapa ia bersikap bodoh selama ini? Dan mengapa ia baru menyadari hatinya?

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap, saling menyelami iris kelam satu sama lain. Lalu satu pergerakan dari yang lebih dominan membuat semuanya terlalu mengejutkan. Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibir apelnya diatas bibir tipis yang lebih mungil. Memangutnya dengan lembut.

"Hari ini kau tidak boleh ke sekolah" ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah bibir mereka terlepas namun masih tak berjarak

Baekhyun sedikit terengah "Kenapa Dad?"

"Astaga sayang, jangan panggil aku Daddy lagi. Aku akan merasa menjadi orang paling bejat karena menyentuh anaknya" keluh Chanyeol

Baekhyun terkekeh "Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Chanyeol?"

"Ya" Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun "Katakan sekali lagi" ujarnya dengan suara rendah

"Chanyeol"

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar "Lagi~"

"I love you Park Chanyeol" bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis itu.

17 tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan seorang bayi dibawah guyuran salju yang dingin. Ia membesarkannya dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan penuh cinta. Namun siapa sangka jika ia membesarkan Bayi itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

"Chan~" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol dan bibir tebalnya menghisap area dadanya.

Kedua anak adam yang baru saja melepas status Ayah dan anak itu, saat ini sedang dalam keadaan bergairah diatas ranjang. Diawali oleh ciuman intes Chanyeol, kini Baekhyun sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengenakan celana panjangnya tanpa atasan.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengurus kepindahanmu. Kita akan pindah dari sini dan menetap di Moskow"

"Pindah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Chanyeol beralih menyingkirkan tubuhnya lalu berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal lalu memeluk pria mungilnya posesif. "Karena aku tidak ingin menunggu lama. Aku tidak perlu menunggumu hingga kau berusia 20 tahun, saat aku sudah tahu bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi Baek… aku akan mengubahmu menjadi sepertiku dan kita akan menikah di Moskow. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Kau bersedia?"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku- kau tahu? Kita-"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "Bahkan jika aku mau, aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga Baekhyun-ah. Hanya saja kita perlu mengurus beberapa hal sebelum pernikahan kita"

Baekhyun tersentuh. Matanya terasa panas akan haru. "Tentu saja aku mau" jawabnya

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Dan kau harus bersiap menghadapi banyak perubahan dalam dirimu kelak saat kita sudah menikah"

"Apapun itu, asal kau berjanji kita akan terus bersama-sama apapun yang terjadi"

"Ya, aku berjanji dan bersumpah atas nama keturunan Vampir yang ada di hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Finally selesai :v wkwkwk . Itu cerita yg akhir sebenarnya ga ada dalam ff versi aslinya, cman aku nambahin sedikit . Dan sebenarnya 'lagi' aku mau nyelipin NC disana, tapi aku tetiba ingat kalo ini bulan Puasa :') . Ff NC nya nanti ajah yah abis lebaran wkwkwk.

Salam -Chanbaek Is Real- :)


End file.
